Hush, I'm here now
by Blaze
Summary: BA Rewrite of the episode 'Hush'. My take on what would happen if Angel had come to Sunnydale to help.


Title: Hush, I'm Here Now  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters they belong to every one who owns BTVS and ATS  
  
AUTHOR: Blaze  
  
E-mail: [Cordy2k@aol.com]  
  
TIMELINE: Season 4 during Hush and Doomed.  
  
SPOILERS: Hush and Doomed.  
  
DATE COMPLETED: 28TH August 2000  
  
SYNOPSIS: I've changed season 4's Hush so Angel comes to help. I've left out part of the episode where Buffy isn't in it so I didn't have to type out unnecessary text. If you want the in-betweens then watch the EP.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Any one who has permission for my other fics can have it, if not just ask and tell me where it's going.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I watched Hush again the other day and just had to change it. Buffy and Angel are good friends and have kept in touch. The scene with Buffy and Riley talking is taken from Doomed I didn't change the actually conversation but I did add a little after it. It might not be word perfect but it's pretty close.  
  
FEEDBACK: Hell yes.  
  
RATING the same as the show.  
  
Hush, I'm Here Now  
  
The first thing Buffy did when they found out all of Sunnydale no longer had their voices was to e-mail Angel. He replied almost immediately saying he would be there as soon as possible.  
** He arrived while the others were at the campus being informed by Giles about the demons 'The Gentlemen'. He slipped in unnoticed and sat in the back.  
** Buffy knew he was there, she felt him the minute he set foot on campus. She didn't turn just concentrated on what Giles was showing on the projector.  
** Afterwards Angel slipped out of the door and walked away knowing Buffy would catch up.  
** Buffy went after him and tugged on his sleeve. He turned and smiled at her then tried to talk but no sound escaped his lips.  
  
Buffy lifted the white board from around her neck and quickly scribbled something on it. She turned it round so he could read it.  
  
You must lose your voice as soon as you enter town limits.  
  
He nodded in response. "Are you okay?" He mouthed to her.  
  
She nodded and then took a step closer and they embraced.  
  
She pulled away and took his hand leading him outside so they could patrol. They kept their hands entwined as they strolled through the park. They came to a bench and Buffy sat down. Angel took her lead and sat next to her.  
  
After a few seconds she turned on an angle so she faced him. He did the same. They looked deeply into each other's eyes.  
  
Sitting here with him she knew she couldn't pretend anymore. They had agreed to just be friends and that she should still date and try for the normal life she used to crave so much. But now she knew she didn't want that anymore she wanted him.  
  
Sitting here with her he knew he couldn't pretend anymore. He had told her she should still date but just the thought of it made him sick when he's in LA he could pretend it wasn't happening, but while she was sitting so close that he could touch her it was a different story.  
  
They promised themselves that when their voices returned they would tell the other they wanted to try again. They were both prepared to beg and plead.  
  
With out realizing it their faces had moved closer together so they were just millimeters apart. They both closed the gap in a kiss.  
  
The kiss was slow, loving and meaningful because they knew they had plenty of time for passion but here in this moment they needed to feel loved.  
  
Buffy pulled away needing to breathe and they smiled at each other. And they knew begging wouldn't be needed.  
  
Slowly they moved from their comfortable position ready to fight demons.  
** They spotted some ugly demons wearing what looked like straight jackets Buffy casually nicknamed them 'Egors.' They pounced into an attack fighting the 'Egors.' The odds where four to two so they each took two. After killing three of the demons they looked around for the other but it had gotten away. So they took off after it.  
** They tracked it to the Sunnydale clock tower. Buffy and Angel took a running start and jumped at the boarded up window and went crashing through. They fought the minor demons. Buffy lost sight of Angel as he chased after two of the demons.  
** She had been fighting when she came face to face with Riley Finn. They stared at each other briefly and then they snapped back into reality and began to fight again. Riley watched in awe as Buffy kicked one of the demons and it flew across the room and crashed into a wooden beam splitting it in two. Buffy followed one of the demons up the stairs and saw Angel fighting some of them in the corner. Buffy was caught and her arms held at her side so she couldn't move much. Angel was cornered by the demons he was fighting so he couldn't help but sigh in relief when he saw two electricity bolts were shot at the ones holding her in place and she was freed. She immediately began throwing punches.  
** One of the Gentlemen grabbed her by the neck from behind. Then one of the lesser demons took her and threw her against the table and then got her in a chokehold. Buffy tried reaching the box but couldn't so she banged her arms on the table to get attention. Riley got there first; Angel snapped the neck of the last demon and came to help Buffy. Riley lowered the large hammer in what seemed slow motion smashing one of the glasses containing a heart. He smiled at her, and she looked at him as if to say 'How dumb are you?' Angel smashed the box with his bare fist in to little pieces. A white mist rose up from the broken box and split off into individual bits. Three of the white mist pieces entered Buffy, Angel and Riley giving them their voices back. The demon let go of Buffy and she stumbled back letting out a scream. The Gentlemen brought their hands to their ears in an attempt to block out the sound. The 'Egor' demons convulsed in pain and the heads of the Gentlemen exploded and the Grunge from the heads splattered everywhere. Angel went to her and helped her up. Buffy looked at him in appreciation and smiled. Her eyes wandered over to where Riley stood and they just looked at each other. Buffy broke the stare first and looked back at Angel and smiled as he led her out of the clock tower leaving Riley looking after them with his mouth wide open.  
** Buffy was folding clothes and laying them on her bed while talking to Angel about the night before the events. "I couldn't believe it, here I am thinking he's regular boring Joe when in fact at night he becomes one of those commandos." "I know! From what you told me about him I would have never guessed."  
** "He lied to me!" she said and went and sat on his lap. "Well, you weren't exactly Ms. honest." He told her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Whose side are you on?" Buffy asked with a pout. "I'm on yours always but I can see it from both sides. "Yeah," She said and leaned in and kissed him. She moved back over to fold the remaining clothes. "What do you think I should tell him first? 1] I'm the slayer or 2] I've just gotten back with my Ex." "Well I think.." Riley coming in interrupted him. "Hi," He greeted with a shy smile. "Hi," Buffy answered. Riley noticed the man from the night before sitting on her bed comfortable. He followed the stranger with suspicious eyes as Angel got up and stood in front of Buffy. Angel took Buffy's hand in his and squeezed it for reassurance. He then mouthed 'Good luck I love you' she smiled at him in thanks. Angel left the room slipping past Riley. Riley looked down the corridor in the direction Angel had gone but he had disappeared. Riley closed the door behind him then sat on Willow's bed. "I guess we have to talk," Riley spoke first. "I guess we do." Both sat there neither knowing what do say and looking really uncomfortable. "Someone should speak before one of us graduates," Buffy broke the silence.  
  
Riley stood up and walked to Buffys side of the room. "What are you?" he asked after a slight hesitation. "Capricorn on the cress of Aquarius. You?" Buffy answered flatly. "Sorry. It came out a little blunter than I intended. It's just. You're amazing.your speed. Your strength" "Also passionate, artistic and inquisitive," Buffy added. "Who are you?" "You know who I am.the rest. what I do. I can't tell you." "Well then let me. You're part of some military monster squad that captures demons and vampires you probably have some useful sounding euphemism for them like unfriendly or non-sapiens." "Hostile sub-terrestrials." "So you deliver these HST'S to a bunch of lab coats who perform experiments on them, which among other things makes them into harmless little bunnies. How am I doing so far?" "A little too well," he confessed. "Meanwhile by day you pretend to by Riley Finn, corn fed Iowa boy. Ever been to Iowa Riley? God if that's even your name." "It is, born and raised, and hey bulletin I'm not the only one who's been a little less than honest here." "I thought a professional demon chaser like yourself would have worked it out by now, I'm The Slayer," Buffy waited for the reaction on his face but it was as blank as a piece of lineless paper. "Slay.er, chosen one. She who hangs out a lot in cemeteries." Still he had the blank look. "You're kidding. Ask around look it up. Slayer comma The." "And you fight demons I mean you wailed on those guys." "You did pretty well yourself." "Yeah and I'm a walking bruise today. You should see me with my clothes off I look like a.I mean I have bruises I don't see a scratch on you." "You're not looking hard enough." "I'm looking pretty hard.. So then ah what do we do." "I don't know. I just ah thought you were a nice normal guy." "I am a nice normal guy." "Maybe by this towns standards. But I'm not grading on a curve.I think we both need a little time to process everything maybe then." "Yeah, yeah," he jumped in. "I think that's a good idea," he agreed then headed for the door but turned back "I don't have to tell ya." "I won't say a word," she assured him. "Good it'll be safe for all." He stopped when Amy the rat started squeaking. Buffy looked towards the window she knew something was going to happen. Angel came through the door and ushered Buffy to her wardrobe doorframe as the ground began shaking and Riley followed. Angel saw the panic on Buffy's face knowing what she was thinking. "No, Buffy it doesn't mean anything." "But!" "No, it's probably nothing." "Okay, Giles?" She asked. "Giles," He confirmed. "Ahem," Riley cleared his throat. "Oh yeah, Riley this is Angel, my boyfriend." "Boyfriend?" He asked. "I was going to tell you but with everything that happened I didn't get a chance." "Yeah." "I hope we can still be friends," Buffy said after him. Riley walked quietly from the room. "That went well!" exclaimed Buffy. "Yeah," agreed Angel. "So, to Giles'?" Buffy asked. "Yep, after you," Angel told her. And so they went down into the sewers hand in hand making a good sewer experience.  
The End 


End file.
